


Even the Rain Can't Help But Fall

by Inkyrius



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Trick or Treat: Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9705944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkyrius/pseuds/Inkyrius
Summary: Lissa appreciates that Maribelle is taking the time to do her hair, but it seems unnecessarily fancy. Maribelle may have ulterior motives





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Measured](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured/gifts).



> I'm afraid this is something of a last second thing, but come on. Someone had to write Lissabelle for this exchange, and I was happy to volunteer. (Also, thank you for directing me to the Cordelia & Maribelle Summer Scramble conversations, I somehow hadn't read them and they are amazing.)
> 
> I hope you enjoy this unrepentant fluff!

Lissa swung her legs idly under the table, trying not to move her head. Maribelle could work miracles with Lissa's otherwise unmanageable hair, but it always took so much time. Admittedly, that was because Lissa brushed her hair maybe once a week on a normal basis, but still. There were so many more exciting things she could be doing!

"Don't worry, darling, I'm almost done," Maribelle said. She continued running her brush through Lissa's hair, and Lissa fought the urge to lean back into the movement. Now that she'd worked out the worst of the tangles, there was something soothing about the smooth repetitive motion.

"And, done!" Maribelle put down the brush, looking very pleased with herself. "Now, what would you like me to do with this? I think you'd look simply amazing with a braided crown."

Lissa groaned. "That sounds really complicated, though. Can't I just leave it in pigtails? That would be much faster, and it's not like we're doing anything important today."

"W-well, yes, but..." Maribelle bit her lip. "I thought it might be nice to do something special today. Just because."

Lissa turned to face Maribelle. Maribelle only hesitated like that when she was trying to hide something, and Lissa wanted to know what it was. Maribelle met her eyes at first, but soon had to look away. "What's going on?" Lissa asked.

Maribelle sighed. "Cordelia is being obstinate and refusing to acknowledge your clear superiority. I thought that perhaps if I could simply accentuate your natural charm and radiance, she would have to concede."

Lissa giggled. "Maribelle..."

"What?" Maribelle lifted her chin defiantly. "It should be obvious to anyone with eyes that you're the most noble woman in Ylisse."

"I think you might be biased." Lissa leaned in and kissed Maribelle gently before she could protest. Maribelle barely had time to react before she leaned back again, a satisfied expression on her face. "Thank you, though."

Maribelle smiled softly. "Anything for you, my dear."

Lissa twisted to face the mirror again. "In that case, would you just put my hair back in pigtails? I don't want to be late for tea!"

"I suppose that if Cordelia hasn't realized her error yet, there's no helping her." Maribelle shook her head, still smiling, and picked up the brush once again.


End file.
